Secret Code Indonesia
by surat kaleng
Summary: [Indonesia] Together with their family, Invited you to celebrate to their marriage, Kim Jongin-Do Kyungsoo-Krystal FF, Kaisoo Shipper please read and review
1. Prolog

**PROLOG ; SECRET CODE © _TinkerBell_**

* * *

**SECRET CODE © _TinkerBell_**

**T**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Jongin-Kim, Kyungsoo-Do, Krystal**

**I don't own this story, it belongs to _TinkerBell_**

**Please make you enjoying this story, forgive me about the translation.**

**Original Story : story/view/556323/secret-code-oneshot-yaoi-exo-kai -kyungsoo-kaisoo**

**Inspired : F(x) ft. D.O – Goodbye Summer (**** watch?v=4p3MX2tYGHE****)**

**Please don't be Silent Readers. Read and Review please.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****Setelah hari itu, ****kami terjebak ****bersama-sama seperti ****si Kembar ****Astro****, ****kau adalah aku ****dan ****aku adalah kamu****"**

**"****Tapi seperti ****musim panas****, ****kita tidak bisa ****mengatakan ****apa yang kita inginkan****."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

" **14344. "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

" **Aku bertanya, apa kamu menyukai Krystal? "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Krystal memang cantik. Ya, dia anak yang pintar, dan dia juga baik, tapi jika kau bertanya apa aku menyukainya untuk kujadikan kekasihku, jawabanku tidak."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" **Halo. Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Anak baru."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Membuatku kembali ketempat ini lagi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Together with their families**

**Invited you to celebrate to their marriage.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**" ****14344. "**

**- COME SOON –**


	2. 18 September

**First; 1 September**

* * *

**SECRET CODE ****© _TinkerBell_**

**T**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Jongin-Kim, Kyungsoo-Do, Krystal**

**I don't own this story, it belongs to _TinkerBell_**

**Please make you enjoying this story, forgive me about the translation.**

**Original Story : story/view/556323/secret-code-oneshot-yaoi-exo-kai -kyungsoo-kaisoo**

**Inspired : F(x) ft. D.O – Goodbye Summer (**** watch?v=4p3MX2tYGHE****)**

**Please don't be Silent Readers. Read and Review please. BOLD are flashback.  
**

* * *

Semuanya masih terlihat sama, ruangan kelas, lorong sekolah, kantor, bangku di Cafetaria, semuanya.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan aku bisa ada ditempat ini lagi. Sebuah tempat dimana terdapat banyak kenangan yang tersimpan.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong yang menuju kearah lapangan belakang. Saat aku membuka pintunya, angin musim hangat yang berhembus hangat menyambutku, seutas senyum terpasang pada bibirku saat aku menatap pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh kedua mataku.

Lapangan berumput itu masih terlihat sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**September 2005**

* * *

"**Halo. Aku Do Kyungsoo, anak baru." ****Aku****memaksakan senyum****. ****Ini adalah hal baru untukku****, ****aku selalu****mendengar tentang desas-desus yang beredar****tentang****kehidupan SMA****, ****tentang anak-kecil-seperti-aku didorong ke loker****, ****atau tentang bagaimana seorang anak baru yang selalu dibully.**

**Dan desas – desus itu membuatku takut mengingat bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak mempunyai teman yang bersekolah ditempat ini. Semua teman – temanku bersekolah di SMA yang lain, meninggalkan aku disini sendirian.**

"**Terima kasih. Kamu boleh duduk sekarang. Baiklah, selanjutnya." Mr. Kang, wali kelas kami berbicara.**

"**Kim Jongin. Tahun pertama."**

**Aku menatap pada anak laki – laki yang berdiri disebelahku, dia menyebutkan namanya 'Jongin'**

**Kulitnya lebih coklat, pandangan matanya terlihat menusuk seperti bisa membelahmu, bibirnya seperti berupa satu garis tipis, dan wajahnya tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.**

**Saat Mr. Kang menyuruhnya untuk kembali ketempat duduknya, aku mengambil nafas, lalu mengulurkan tanganku kearahnya, aku tersenyum "Hai, Jongin. Aku Kyungsoo. Mari berteman.."**

**Dia menatap tanganku cukup lama, seolah – olah tanganku seperti terkena kotoran, dia menatapku lalu berpaling.**

**Baiklah, ini tidak bagus sama sekali.**

"**Baiklah. Senang bertemu denganmu." Aku mencoba untuk bersikap ramah meskipun aku merasa cukup tersinggung.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cafetaria nampak begitu ramai dengan terpenuhinya bangku – bangku disana, dan sama sekali tidak ada bedanya dengan sekolahnya dahulu. Para murid berebut untuk berada dibarisan pertama dan mendapat bangku yang strategis.**

**Dan, daripada tertahan ditengah – tengah kekacauan seperti ini, aku memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari tempat itu.**

**Why not?**

**Matahari bersinar dengan terik dan anginnya terasa begitu hangat, musim panas akan segera berakhir.**

**Aku menatap kearah sekeliling lapangan mencari tempat yang tepat untuk makan, dan ketika mataku terpaku pada seseorang yang tengah berbaring ditengah – tengah, dan sebuah topi menutupi wajahnya dari teriknya sinar matahari.**

**Aku berjalan mendekati sosok itu, dan berhenti beberapa langkah saat aku merasa mengenali siapa yang tengah berbaring itu.**

**Kim Jongin. Anak laki – laki yang mengacuhkanku.**

**Lengannya menjadi bantal untuk kepalanya, dan aku melihat dadanya naik turun secara teratur.**

"**Sudah puas melihatnya?"**

**Aku menjatuhkan sandwich yang kugengam karena kaget. Bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui aku ada disini sekarang?**

"**Bayangan tubuhmu, menghalangiku dari panasnya matahari." Dia berbicara, masih dengan topi diatas wajahnya. Aku masih tetap berdiri ditempat, tidak ingin membuat pergerakan, dia tidak tahu siapa aku.**

**Dia sama sekali tidak melihat bagaimana rupaku, jadi sebaiknya aku harus diam.**

**Aku melangkah mundur, tapi sayang sekali, Jongin mengangkat topinya, dia memincingkan kedua matanya setelah dia duduk diatas tanah berumput.**

"**Kyungsoo, kan?" dia bertanya sambil tetap menatapku.**

**Tapi, wajahnya nampak berbeda, tidak terlihat seperti sebelumnya, dan sekarang wajahnya nampak terlihat hangat dan ramah?**

"**Maafkan aku, pagi tadi aku benar – benar sedang tidak mood sama sekali." Dia tersenyum.**

**DIA TERSENYUM.**

"**Uh." Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Bukan salahnya juga jika dia sedang tidak mood pagi tadi. Maksudku, ayolah.. siapa yang mau berada di sekolahan jam tujuh pagi tepat?**

"**Uh, ya. Tidak apa – apa. Um, aku harus pergi. Emm.. yah, aku harus makan siang." Baiklah, kenapa aku malah gugup seperti ini?**

**Do Kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi padamu?**

**Pipiku terasa terbakar, kenapa anak laki – laki itu sama sekali tidak berhenti tersenyum?**

"**Tapi.. bukankah itu yang menjadi makan siangmu?" dia bertanya sembari menunjuk pada tanah.**

**Aku menunduk, dan disamping kaki kananku tergeletak sandwich buatan Ibuku.**

**Ahh, ini memalukan sekali. Aku membungkuk untuk mengambil sandwich itu kembali tapi dia menghentikan pergerakannku dengan menyambar pergelangan tanganku.**

"**Itu sudah kotor. Biarkan aku membelikanmu yang baru."**

**Hangat.**

**Summer is ending, and it's extra warm.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tersenyum saat mengingat memori itu. Disinilah semuanya dimulai. Di tanah lapang hijau yang luas ini.

Aku berbalik, tanah lapang akan selalu menjadi tempat yang berarti.

Saat aku berjalan kembali menyusuri lorong, aku mengambil kertas pemberitahuan dari loker, sebelumnya hanya tersedia dalam satu warna saja, yakni abu – abu.

Tapi sekarang, terdapat tiga macam warna; kuning, biru dan merah. Dan nomor lokernya pun masih sama, dicetak hitam dan tebal, dengan cap diatasnya masing – masing.

"14344." Sekarang berwarna kuning.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**September 2006**

* * *

"**Kyungsoo-ah!" Jongin berteriak.**

**Ini benar – benar memalukan!**

**Semua orang memutar pandangan mereka kearahku, aku membuka lokerku untuk menyembunyikan kepalaku kedalamnya.**

"**D.O, bagaimana dengan liburan musim panasmu?" dia menepuk pundakku.**

**Ya, dia seolah – olah bersikap tak tahu – menahu.**

"**Kai, kau itu tinggal dirumahku selama dua bulan." Aku berkata seperti sambil memutar kedua bola mataku.**

**Sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak pertemuanku dengan Kai, atau sebelumnya dia bernama Jongin.**

**Tapi, hubungan persahabatan kami tumbuh dengan cepat, seperti kami telah menjadi teman sejak kami masih memakai popok.**

"**Aku lupa." Kai tersenyum malu – malu sambil mengaruk bagian belakang lehernya.**

**Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa seorang Jongin mempunyai kepribadian seperti ini. Sebelumnya, saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku yakin dia adalah seorang anak laki – laki tipe bad-boy. Seorang anak laki – laki yang suka membuat semua anak perempuan menangis dan patah hati.**

**Tapi, setelah aku mengenalnya lebih dekat, dia, kebalikannya dari yang aku kira selama ini.**

**Jongin adalah anak laki – laki yang pemalu. Dia bukanlah seseorang yang akan menyakiti perasaan seseorang ataupun mempermainkannya. Dia menyukai saat orang – orang melihatnya menari dan bertepuk tangan untuknya. Jongin itu benar – benar seorang yang lembut, dan senyum yang dia punya, sudah cukup untuk memberi tahu kepada semuanya bahwa seorang Kim Jongin adalah orang yang ramah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kyung, kau harus menungguku didepan lokerku setelah kelas berakhir, mengerti? Aku harus memberikan tugasku kepada Mrs. Woo."**

"**Lokermu? Dimana itu?"**

"**14344."**

**Dan aku benar – benar menurutinya.**

**14344, mengingatkanku akan kode rahasia yang pernah kudengar dari beberapa anak perempuan di kelasku.**

**Jongin datang dengan berlari "Maafkan aku, Mrs. Woo menyuruhku untuk membantunya berkutat dengan setumpuk buku pelajaran."**

**Aku tersenyum. Jongin mungkin terlihat menakutkan tapi sebenarnya dia dapat diandalkan.**

"**Tidak apa – apa. Aku sama sekali tidak menunggu lama. Dan sekarang terasa lebih cepat karena aku merasa kelaparan."**

**Kai menepuk pucuk kepalaku, kebiasaannya.**

"**Baiklah, biarkan aku memasukkan peralatanku terlebih dahulu dan …WOAH.." dia melangkah mundur saat tumpukan amplop dan kertas berjatuhan dari dalam lokernya.**

"**Surat cinta? Dihari pertama sekolah? Yang benar saja?" dia merengek saat membaca sebuah surat yang dia ambil dari lantai.**

**Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kejadian seperti ini, tahun lalu sebelum masa tingkat pertama kami berakhir, anak – anak perempuan dan beberapa anak laki – laki mencoba untuk mendekatinya dan mengajaknya berkencan.**

**Aku sempat mengira dia akan menerima salah satu dari semua penggemarnya itu. Maksudku, hampir semua yang menyukainya kebanyakan orang yang menarik, pintar, keren, kaya atau percampuran dari semua hal itu.**

**Tapi Jongin menolak semuanya. SEMUANYA.**

**Aku melihatnya tengah memunguti semua surat – surat itu dan tengah berjalan menuju tempat sampah, aku buru – buru berlari mengejarnya dan berdiri tepat didepan tempat sampah "Ya-yah.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?" aku bertanya sambil merentangkan kedua lenganku berupaya untuk menutupi tempat sampah itu.**

"**Membuangnya?" katanya, wajahnya terlihat tidak dapat dimengerti.**

"**Iya, aku tahu. Tapi kenapa kau harus membuangnya?" aku bertanya lagi. Dia menghela nafas dan menatap jauh dikedua mataku, aku berani bertaruh dia dapat melihat jiwaku.**

"**Karena aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan ini semua." Katanya tegas.**

**Aku menelan ludahku dan melangkah mundur sejak wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajahku.**

"**Baiklah, tapi apa kau sama sekali tidak berpikir betapa kejamnya jika kau membuangnya? Maksudku, mereka telah berusaha untuk menulis itu, dan setidaknya jika kau mau membacanya, mungkin.. mungkin saja kau akan tertarik pada seseorang." Aku mengatakannya sambil tertunduk. Aku membenci saat – saat seperti ini; saat dimana memikirkan Jongin menerima salah satu pernyataan cinta itu yang selalu berhasil membuat bagian dalam tubuhku terasa remuk dan kenyataan dia semakin mendekat kearahku membuat nafasku sedikit tersentak.**

"**Aku tidak menyukai salah satu dari mereka semua, dan aku tidak ingin menyukai salah satu dari mereka." Jongin mengulangi pernyataannya, dengan perlahan mendorongku kesamping saat dia membuang tumpukan kertas itu kedalam tempat sampah.**

**Dia berjalan kembali kearah lokernya, dan meletakkan beberapa barangnya kedalam, dia terlihat marah. Dan aku belajar hal baru darinya, Kim Jongin tidak tertarik dengan hubungan percintaan.**

"**Jongin-ah." Aku berseru, dia menatapku dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.**

"**14344." Aku berteriak di lorong yang sepi, semua murid paling tidak tengah berada di Cafetaria atau diluar untuk menikmati makan siang mereka, dan para guru mungkin tengah berada diruangan mereka untuk rapat atau merapalkan bahan ajaran mereka nantinya.**

**Dia menatapku tak mengerti. Aku berjalan kearahnya sambil tersenyum "Lokermu, 14344. lihat kan?" aku menutup loker itu untuk memberitahu nomor lokernya tapi aku kita aku menutupnya terlalu kencang karena salah satu guru Sains, Mr. Jung keluar dari tempatnya; guru paling tua di sekolah.**

"**Ada hukuman untuk kalian berdua setelah pulang sekolah." Guru itu menunjuk kearah kami berdua setelahnya guru tua itu kembali memasuki ruangannya.**

**Aku menatap Kai yang sekarang wajahnya nampak kusut. Aku mengangkat kedua jariku membentuk tanda V disamping pipiku, aku meringis "Maaf.. ?" dia hanya mengacak – acak rambutnya dan dia segera menutup tasnya dan pergi berlalu, aku membuntutinya dari belakang dan terus menerus mengulang kata 'Maaf.'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Lihat? Loker ini berawal dari sini dan berakhir sampai diujung lorong ini. Aku ingin kalian berdua jalan dengan berjongkok dari sini hingga kesana, kembali seperti itu, ingat untuk berbaris. Aku akan berada didalam ruanganku, kalau kalian berdua berani berbohong, aku tidak akan segan – segan memberikan hukuman paling buruk untuk kalian, mengerti?" Mr. Jung menunjuk kami berdua dengan tongkatnya.**

**Aku dan Jongin sama – sama menganguk, laki – laki tua itu menunggu kami berdua untuk berjongkok dan berbaris beberapa langkah sesuai perintahnya sebelum dia kembali masuk kedalam ruangannya.**

**Lorong sekolah telah sepi, para murid kebanyakan sudah berada dirumah mereka masing – masing sekarang, atau malah ada yang pergi entah kemana, sementara itu aku dan Jongin harus menerima hukuman karena salahku yang terlalu keras menutup loker itu.**

"**Maaf.." aku bergumam lagi. Jongin tidak melakukan apapun, akan lebih baik jika hanya aku yang mendapat hukuman, tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan, akulah yang menyeretnya seperti ini.**

"**Lupakan." Aku mendengar dia menjawab maafku, suaranya terdengar berbisik.**

"**Aku tidak menyalahkan jika kau memang marah, karena ini semua adalah salahku, seandainya aku tidak menutup loker itu dengan keras mungkin saja kita tidak akan … "**

"**14344.." aku mendengarnya berkata. Aku berhenti berjongkok menyusuri lorong ini, dan kedua mataku terbelalak, apa dia sudah tahu?**

**Aku mencoba untuk bersikap tenang dan tersenyum "Uh, Ap-apa?"**

"**Itu. Lokerku." Dia menunjuk keatas. Aku melihat kearah samping dan benar, dia benar, itu adalah lokernya '14344'**

**Tentu seperti yang telah kuperkirakan? Seolah – olah dia akan mengetahuinya. Seolah – olah dia akan mengerti. Seolah – olah dia mengetahui arti tersembunyi dari nomor loker itu.**

"**Ya. Lokermu." Aku berkata, melanjutkan berjongkok dilorong.**

**Setengah jalan, aku merasa kakiku menjadi mati rasa, dan lengan yang ada diatas kepalaku terasa melemah.**

**Jongin yang berada beberapa langkah didepanku juga berhenti, mungkin karena dia mendengarku merengek.**

**Aku hendak meregangkan lenganku saat aku merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang memegang lenganku, Jongin menarikku, dia menyeretku menyusuri lorong; keluar. Tepat ke lapangan.**

**Kakiku terasa mati rasa, dan aku bisa terjatuh kapan saja. Tapi seakan mengabaikan hal itu, Jongin menarikku keluar dari hukuman itu, dan itu membuat kami berdua dalam masalah besar.**

"**Hei, Jongin. Berhenti. Kakiku sakit." Aku merengek. Aku merasa makin menjauh dari tanah dan segera aku mendapati diriku tengah digendong oleh Jongin.**

"**Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku protes dengan menggoyangkan kedua kakiku, tapi entah kenapa lenganku malah menyamankan diri dileher Jongin.**

"**Aku ingin menikmati hari terakhir dimusim panas." Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya.**

**Aku segera menghentikan protesanku, aku tahu dia juga merasa lelah dengan hukuman kami barusan, jadi setelah satu menit berselang, aku mengatakan padanya untuk menurunkanku.**

**Dan saat aku merasa kakiku telah menapak rumput, aku mendengar Jongin menghela nafas "Summer is ending, and it's extra warm."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap cukup lama pada loker yang berwarna kuning sekarang. Loker ini mempunyai arti yang dalam untukku. Disinilah dimana aku pertama kali menyatakan perasaanku.

Mendesah. Aku mengangkat tanganku, dan mengunakan jemariku untuk menyentuh pada nomor yang terbuat dari bahan metal itu "14344." Gumamku.

Aku kembali menatap loker itu untuk beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Saat aku berjalan kearah lorong yang terasa familiar, aku tersenyum saat melihat sebuah ruangan yang tidak asing lagi.

"3-B." aku membaca pada pelat di pintu dibagian atas.

Aku masuk kedalam, dan ruangan itu masih seperti yang kuingat. Meja – mejanya masih seperti pada sebelumnya, terdiri dari enam meja pada lima barisan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**September 2007**

* * *

"**Kyungsoo! Jongin! Apa itu?" guru matematika kami menaikkan kedua alisnya sambil menunjuk pada kertas yang baru saja aku dan Jongin berikan kesatu sama lain.**

**Uh-oh, guru itu mengambil kertas yang ada ditanganku dan membaca isinya.**

"**Aku pikir Mr. Lee mempunyai jidat yang lebar." Dan semua yang ada dikelas sontak tertawa. Guru matematika kami, Mr. Lee berdiri, tertegun.**

**Jongin dan aku saling bertukar pandang, dan kami berdua mengigit bibir kami untuk mencegah kami untuk tertawa.**

"**KALIAN BERDUA KELUAR! Angkat tangan kalian selama sepuluh menit!" oh, tidak, ini adalah hari pertama sekolah.**

**Jongin dan aku segera berjalan keluar dan berlutut disamping pintu.**

**Kami sama – sama mengangkat tangan kami dan sama – sama terkikik.**

"**Bodoh, mengapa kamu menulis hal seperti itu?" aku bertanya.**

**Jongin berdecak dan mengangkat bahunya "Aku hanya berpikir itu adalah kenyataannya."**

**Benar, itu memang benar. Aku menatapnya, dia tersenyum, menikmati apa yang terjadi pada situasi ini.**

* * *

' **Kim Jongin, apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku? '**

* * *

**Aku menggeleng dan segera menatap kedepan. Aku berada dalam masalah.**

"**Kyung … ?"**

**Aku menoleh "Oh?"**

"**Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Krystal?" dia bertanya dengan raut seriusnya.**

**Aku menatapnya agak lama, mencoba untuk mengolah apa yang barusan dia katakan, dan aku kira itu benar – benar sangat lama karena Jongin kembali memanggil namaku. "Kyung .. "**

"**Oh, ya …"**

"**Apa?" dia bertanya.**

**Bukan. Kim Jongin, kenapa begitu mendadak? Aku kira kamu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan semua orang yang ada disini? Apa kamu tidak tahu bahwa aku sudah lupa sepenuhnya dengan apa yang terjadi tahun lalu, karena aku sangat jelas ingat tentang bagaimana marahnya dirimu saat aku ingin kau memberi kesempatan pada salah satu penggemarmu. Dan sekarang dengan tiba – tiba, di tempat dan waktu yang berbeda, kau bertanya padaku tentang apa yang aku pikirkan tentang gadis yang bernama Krystal itu?**

"**Ya, aku pikir dia baik."**

**Dan dia hanya menganguk.**

**Kim Jongin, kau benar – benar bodoh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kai, tunggu aku setelah pulang sekolah, aku harus segera pergi ke kelas Sainsku, dan itu tidak akan makan waktu yang banyak." Aku berkata seperti biasanya, tapi Kai langsung memegang lenganku.**

"**Uh, aku tidak bisa pulang bersama denganmu hari ini." Katanya.**

"**Oh, karena?"**

"**Ya.. harus ada tugas yang aku selesaikan. Sampai jumpa besok .. "**

"**Baiklah." Aku menjawabnya, dan dia pergi. Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku pulang sendirian sejak aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kyungsoo, apa kau bisa membantuku?" guru Sainsku bertanya. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau, tapi aku tidak bisa membantah apa kata guruku, atau yang paling buruk dia tidak akan meluluskanku.**

"**Tentu saja."**

"**Berikan ini pada Ms. Choi, kau tahu kan dimana ruangannya?"**

"**Uh, tidak .. " dia adalah guru baru, tentu saja aku tidak tahu.**

"**Tepat di bawah kelas 3 – B."**

**Tidak buruk, dan sejujurnya aku juga akan kesana.**

**Aku mengambil alih kertas – kertas itu, dan segera meminta izin keluar dari ruangan itu.**

**Masih ada beberapa murid yang berkeliaran, aku mencari ruangan yang dimaksud, saat aku menemukannya, aku mengintip kedalam, tapi justru aku berharap aku sama sekali tidak melakukannya.**

**Aku sangat yakin bahwa Jongin hanyalah sebatas temanku. Teman baikku. Aku sama sekali tidak memilikinya. Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai hak untuk merasakan apa yang sedang kurasakan sekarang ini, tapi kenapa seolah – olah aku merasa bahwa sosok Krystal telah mencuri kebahagiaanku?**

**Aku melangkah mundur dan menubruk seseorang "Maaf .. " aku membungkuk, setelah itu aku menegakkan tubuh, dan sepertinya aku telah menubruk Ms. Choi. Aku segera memberikan tumpukan kertas itu padanya, lalu aku segera berlari menjauh.**

**Terasa ironis, saat aku berakhir di lapangan hijau ini lagi.**

**Summer is ending, and It's extra warm.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kejadian itu selalu tertulis dengan jelas dipikiranku. Meskipun terasa menyakitkan, kejadian itulah yang membuatku mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan.

Kim Jongin.

Aku mencintainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**September 2008**

* * *

**Permulaan tahun terakhir disekolah ini, terasa aneh, aku mengira Jongin akan bersama dengan Krystal selama musim panas tapi kenyataannya tidak, dia tetap menginap dirumahku.**

"**Kyung, apa pendapatmu tentang Krystal?" dia bertanya pertanyaan yang sama selama berulang – ulang, dan jawabanku selalu bersifat positif, karena aku tidak akan memberikan jawaban dengan makna 'diantara'**

"**Kyung, Kyungsoo, apa kau menyukai Krystal?" dia bertanya, kami berdua tengah membaringkan punggung kami ditempat favorit kami, lapangan berumput dibawah naungan matahari yang bersinar cerah dan terik.**

**Aku berhenti membaca buku yang kupegang dan menoleh kearahnya "Apa?"**

**Dia tetap menatap keatas, sambil mengulangi pertanyaannya "Aku bertanya, apa kamu menyukai Krystal?"**

**Tidak. Aku menyukaimu. Oh, tapi jika aku berkata seperti itu dia akan berpikir aku adalah orang aneh, well, apa tidak terdengar aneh jika kau menyukai sahabat baikmu sendiri?**

**Ughh.. aku merasa kacau "Krystal memang cantik. Ya, dia anak yang pintar, dan dia juga baik, tapi jika kau bertanya apa aku menyukainya untuk kujadikan kekasihku, jawabanku tidak."**

**Setelah aku menyelesaikan jawabanku, aku melihat ada tarikan kecil disudut bibirnya, dan terasa sebersit rasa pedih dihatiku.**

**Dia menyukai Krystal.**

**Dia menatapku dan tersenyum "Terima kasih, Kyungsoo.."**

**Aku tersenyum; hanya palsu. Dan menatap keatas, menyembunyikan air mata yang mulai berkumpul dipelupuk mataku "Summer is ending.. and it's extra warm."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika saja aku punya keberanian untuk memberitahunya apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan, mungkin itu akan lebih mudah.

Aku menelan ludah membuat benjolan pada leherku nampak bergerak turun naik, aku berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju pintu depan, tapi sebelum aku membuka pintu itu, aku menatap kelain tempat. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan mengenang waktu terakhir aku disini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desember 2008**

* * *

"**Kyungsoo, kami sedih harus kehilangan murid terbaik sepertimu." Mr. Kim menepuk pundakku.**

**Aku tersenyum, membentuk senyuman palsu dan membungkuk padanya "Terima kasih telah membimbingku selama ini, Mr. Kim."**

**Mr. Kim menganguk dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, dan dengan senang hati aku menyambutnya.**

"**Semoga sukses di Kanada, dan sampaikan salamku untuk Mr. Do."**

"**Tentu saja. Terima kasih lagi, Mr. Kim." Aku membungkuk sekali lagi kearahnya dan berjalan keluar dari kantor, aku melihat Jongin bersandar kepintu depan, aku melihatnya tengah bermain – main dengan ujung seragamnya, sosoknya seperti siluet yang sempurna saat sinar matahari yang terang menutupi tubuhnya.**

**Dan itulah yang membuatku sadar, ini adalah saat terakhir aku melihatnya seperti itu, aku hanya mengunakan waktuku untuk melihatnya dari jauh seperti ini.**

**Anak laki – laki yang membuat musim panasku terasa seperti saat menaiki roller-coaster, sosok yang selalu ada disampingku dalam menjalani hari – hari di SMA.**

'**Jongin, maafkan aku, tapi selamat tinggal.." aku menelan ludahku dan berjalan kearahnya.**

"**Hai.." aku menyapanya dengan nada seperti biasanya.**

**Dia berhenti bermain – main dengan kemejanya saat dia menatapku, ekspresinya nampak tak terbaca sama sekali.**

"**Hei.. !" dia tersenyum, senyuman yang akan aku rindukan.**

"**Kenapa kau tadi tidak ada dikelas?" aku mencoba bersikap seolah – olah aku kecewa, tapi sebenarnya dalam hati aku senang dia tidak ada disana.**

"**Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu sebelum kau pergi." Dia berkata seperti itu saat dia memegang kedua pundakku.**

**Aku menunggunya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, pandangannya fokus kearahku, matanya sama sekali tidak beralih dariku, dia mengambil nafas panjang dan tersenyum, dan itu membuat hatiku terasa remuk.**

**Dia menunduk, membuat bibirnya menyentuh telingaku. Aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya menimpa kulitku saat dia berbisik.**

"**14344."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itu adalah kenangan terakhir yang aku punya ditempat ini, terasa menyakitkan namun diwaktu yang sama aku juga merasakan kebahagiaan.

Aku berjalan menuju mobilku, aku segera menyamankan diri di kursi pengemudi, dan saat aku akan menjalankan mobil, amplop itu datang kembali dalam penglihatanku.

Amplop yang membuatku kembali ketempat ini lagi, di negeri ini.

* * *

**Together with their families**

**Kim Jongin and Krystal Jung invited you to celebrate their marriage**

**September – 21 – 2013**

* * *

**- T B C -**


	3. Goodbye summer - A

**Two - A ; Goodbye Summer.**

* * *

**SECRET CODE ****© _TinkerBell_**

**T**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Jongin-Kim, Kyungsoo-Do, Krystal**

**E.J.A (Joonseo Han as Translator)**

**Please don't copy or reupload this.**

**I don't own this story, it belongs to _TinkerBell_**

**Please make you enjoying this story, forgive me about the translation.**

**Original Story : story/view/556323/secret-code-oneshot-yaoi-exo-kai -kyungsoo-kaisoo**

**Inspired : F(x) ft. D.O – Goodbye Summer (**** watch?v=4p3MX2tYGHE****)**

**Please don't be Silent Readers. Read and Review please.**

**dan untuk bagian terakhir, akan saya potong menjadi dua bagian. karena saya juga buru - buru nge-translate ini semalam. jadi maafkan saya^^**

* * *

**[ 2 ]**

Udara hangat dimusim panas menyambutku saat aku mengambil nafas dalam – dalam, dan ini sudah beberapa menit sejak aku ada ditempat ini. Lapangan hijau yang tenang ini, dimana segala hal dimulai.

* * *

**September 2005  
**

* * *

"_Halo. Aku Do Kyungsoo, anak baru." Aku menoleh kesamping, dan aku berani bersumpah bahwa semuanya, semua orang yang ada diantara kami berhenti bergerak, dan aku hanya dapat melihat saat dimana bibirnya membentuk bentuk hati kala tersenyum, dan matanya yang bulat besar tampak bersinar saat dia menyapa teman sekelas kami. Tubuh kecilnya tidak cukup untuk menutupiku dari sinar matahari yang datang dari arah jendela disampingnya, membuat siluet yang sempurna darinya._

_"Terima kasih. Kamu boleh duduk sekarang. Baiklah, selanjutnya." Mr. Kang, wali kelas kami berbicara._

_"Kim Jongin. Tahun pertama." Hanya kalimat itu yang dapat kuucapkan, aku masih terpaku. Kyungsoo. Nama anak laki – laki itu._

_Anak laki – laki yang kupikir… akan membuat tahun ini terasa begitu menakjubkan._

_Saat Mr. Kang menyuruhku untuk kembali duduk dibangkuku, aku mengambil nafas, mencoba untuk menyuruh diriku sendiri untuk tidak mencuri pandang pada anak laki – laki yang duduk disampingku, tapi untungnya dia tidak mengetahuinya._

_"Hai, Jongin. Aku Kyungsoo. Mari berteman.." Aku menoleh dan dia terlihat begitu menyilaukan dengan senyumannya yang nampak sangat manis; senyuman paling manis yang kulihat seumur hidupku. Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearahku._

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah tidak apa – apa jika aku menyentuh tangannya begitu cepat seperti ini? Ini benar – benar tiba – tiba._

_Aku menatap kearah tangan yang terulur itu, tangannya terlihat sangat rapuh, aku merasa aku bisa saja meninggalkan memar atau tanda merah jika aku memegangnya, lalu jika aku menjabat tangannya dengan keras? Oh tidak, aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko, dan melukai anak laki – laki ini._

_Aku menatapnya untuk mengatakan aku juga senang bertemu dengannya, tapi bola mata coklat gelapnya begitu menghipnotis, dan tiba – tiba saja aku merasa pipiku menjadi panas, dan membuatku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, aku berpaling hanya untuk menyembunyikan pipiku yang merona._

_Do Kyungsoo, kau menjatuhkanku hanya dalam sedetik._

_"Baiklah. Senang bertemu denganmu." Aku dapat mendengarnya berbicara._

_Kehormatan untukku bertemu denganmu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dan disisa pagi hariku setelah kelasku berakhir, dan itu menyebalkan karena aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai kelas yang sama dengan Kyungsoo, meskipun aku bertemu dengan beberapa teman baru._

_Jam makan siang telah tiba dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin makan, Ibuku sudah membuatkanku bekal, segala sesuatu yang ada di SMA ini merupakan hal baru untukku, dan aku tidak ingin terperangkap dalam keramaian._

_Aku berjalan mengitari sekolahan sampai akhirnya aku menuju lapangan sekolah. Sama sekali tidak ramai, walaupun ada beberapa senior yang tengah bermain bola sepak._

_Aku memutuskan untuk tidur siang._

_Matahari bersinar dengan cerah, bahkan aku dapat merasakan hangat sinar itu menyengat kulitku, sampai tiba – tiba aku merasakan leherku kehilangan kehangatan._

_Aku merasa ada orang didekatku._

_Aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang, mungkin saja orang ini adalah salah satu dari gerombolan gadis – gadis yang mengangguku sepanjang pagi._

_Tapi saat aku mengintip dari topi yang kupakai untuk menutupi wajahku, aku menyadari bahwa yang berdiri didekatku bukannya gadis – gadis menyebalkan itu, tapi anak laki – laki itu._

_Do Kyungsoo._

_"Sudah puas melihatnya?"_

_Aku tidak tahu mengapa kalimat itu yang keluar. Tapi aku ingin berbincang dengannya setelah menolaknya pagi hari tadi._

_"Bayangan tubuhmu, menghalangiku dari panasnya matahari." Alasanku. Dan itu merupakan alasan yang konyol._

_Saat aku mendengar pijakan kakinya yang terasa menjauh, instingku mengatakan untuk mencegahnya pergi, dengan itu aku dapat berbicara dengan anak laki – laki ini atau tidak sama sekali dan itu berarti aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan sama sekali._

_"Kyungsoo, kan?" aku bertanya padanya, aku mendongak untuk memperlihatkan sisi ramahku, berlawanan dengan kelakuanku padanya pagi tadi._

_"Maafkan aku, pagi tadi aku benar – benar sedang tidak mood sama sekali." Aku menerangkan._

_"Uh." Dia bergumam sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Dia terlihat manis._

_"Uh, ya. Tidak apa – apa. Um, aku harus pergi. Emm.. yah, aku harus makan siang." Dia berbicara dengan terputus – putus. Apa itu berarti dia sedang malu?_

_Aku berusaha keras agar tidak tertawa dengan keras saat aku menyadari bahwa dia mengutarakan alasan yang aneh?_

_"Tapi.. bukankah itu yang menjadi makan siangmu?" aku bertanya sambil menunjuk tanah._

_Aku dapat melihat bahwa pipinya berubah menjadi semu merah, terlihat kontras dengan warna kulit putih susunya._

_Aku ingin mengenal anak laki – laki ini._

_Saat aku melihat dia tengah berusaha untuk mengambil kembali ' makan siangnya ' aku memutuskan untuk melakoni pilihan terbaik untuk mengenal dengan baik Kyungsoo._

_"Itu sudah kotor. Biarkan aku membelikanmu yang baru."_

_Hangat._

_Summer is ending, and it's extra warm._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini telah dimulai, pada awalnya aku mengira akan berakhir disini, tapi aku salah, lapangan hijau didepan mataku ini, disinilah dimana aku jatuh cinta.

Tapi sekarang, lapangan hijau ini akan menjadi tempat yang akan selalu mengingatkan bagaimana bodohnya aku sebelumnya. Mendesah, aku memutuskan untuk memasuki gedung sebagai salah satu tempat favoritku, karena disanalah aku dan dia selalu bersama – sama seperti si kembar Astro.

* * *

**September 2006**

* * *

_"14344." Seorang gadis berdiri didepanku, kedua tangannya mengulurkan cupcake didepan wajahku._

_Chanyeol, salah satu dari teman timku tiba – tiba saja berhenti berbicara dan terdiam disampingku; saat ia mendengar bahwa aku ditahan, dia terdengar gamang dan mengodaku terus – terusan tentang hal itu, bahkan dia menawarkan dirinya bahwa dia dapat membawaku pergi._

_Aku memberi tatapan seakan bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Chanyeol menepuk bahuku dan berbisik "Dia sedang mengutarakan perasaannya."_

_Dan sekarang itu terlihat masuk akal. Aku menatap gadis itu sembari tersenyum "Kamu cantik, aku yakin pasti kamu juga pintar, dan aku pikir bahwa kamu lebih pantas mendapat yang lebih baik daripada aku." Aku mencoba berbicara dengan halus, karena aku benci membuat para gadis – gadis itu menangis karena aku menolak mereka._

_Tak disangka, gadis itu malah tersenyum lebar "Terima kasih, oppa. Kau adalah laki – laki pertama yang mengatakan bahwa aku cantik." Selanjutnya, gadis itu berbalik, tapi tetap saja aku masih saja dapat melihat air mata yang menyelimuti matanya._

_"Bro, kau ini terkenal." Chanyeol mengoda._

_Aku hanya menghela nafas. Merasa bersalah._

_"14344. Jadi para gadis – gadis itu mengunakan angka itu, huh?" Chanyeol bergumam pada dirinya sendiri._

_14344…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Maafkan aku, Mrs. Woo menyuruhku untuk membantunya berkutat dengan setumpuk buku pelajaran." Ini adalah waktu makan siang, dan aku menyuruh Kyungsoo agar menungguku dilokerku._

_"Tidak apa – apa. Aku sama sekali tidak menunggu lama. Dan sekarang terasa lebih cepat karena aku merasa kelaparan." Kyungsoo merengek seperti anak kecil._

_Dan itu membuat perasaanku menjadi seperti bertambah rakus kepadanya._

_Aku menepuk kepalanya, aku selalu melakukan hal ini sejak kami menjadi dekat. Aku merasa dia akan menemukan petunjuk jika aku melakukan ini._

_"Baiklah, biarkan aku memasukkan peralatanku terlebih dahulu dan …WOAH.." berlembar – lembar kertas keluar dari dalam lokerku. Lagi?_

_Dan saat Kyungsoo ada didekatku? YANG BENAR SAJA?_

_"Surat cinta? Dihari pertama sekolah? Yang benar saja?" aku merengek._

_Aku berjalan menuju tempat sampah, marah dan benar – benar malu karena Kyungsoo bisa saja salah paham._

_"Ya-yah.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?" dia bertanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya guna menutupi tempat sampah itu._

_"Membuangnya?" kataku, karena sama sekali tidak ada waktu untuk membaca semua ini, dan sama sekali tidak akan merubah pendirianku sekarang meskipun dia melakukan hal konyol berupa melindungi sebuah tempat sampah kecuali jika aku mendorongnya. Dia nampak mengemaskan._

_"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi kenapa kau harus membuangnya?" dia bertanya. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan menatapnya._

_Mengapa kau tidak dapat mengerti bahwa aku tidak menginginkan ini semua? Aku hanya akan membaca surat jika penulisnya bernama Do Kyungsoo. Mengapa kau tidak dapat mengerti bahwa aku seperti berada di neraka saat aku berada dalam masa – masa sulit menyimpan semuanya sendirian. Kalimat ' Aku mencintaimu. ' selalu ingin keluar dari mulutku ketika kau tersenyum dengan senyuman hangatmu itu._

_"Karena aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan ini semua." Kataku dengan tegas._

_"Baiklah, tapi apa kau sama sekali tidak berpikir betapa kejamnya jika kau membuangnya? Maksudku, mereka telah berusaha untuk menulis itu, dan setidaknya jika kau mau membacanya, mungkin.. mungkin saja kau akan tertarik pada seseorang." Katanya._

_Do Kyungsoo, kamu memang pintar tapi kamu benar – benar mudah ditipu._

_"Aku tidak menyukai salah satu dari mereka semua, dan aku tidak ingin menyukai salah satu dari mereka." Ulangku, mendorongnya pelan kesamping dan membuang semua surat – surat itu kedalam tempat sampah._

_Aku berjalan menuju lokerku dengan perasaan marah, malu dan bingung. Aku tidak menyukai saat aku dan Kyungsoo bertengkar seperti ini. Ini mengerikan._

_"Jongin-ah." Aku menatap kearah Kyungsoo, wajahnya nampak lebih cerah dibandingkan semenit yang lalu._

_"14344."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Ya, Chanyeol. Ada apa dengan nomor itu?" aku menyikutnya, aku sangat yakin apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo saat jam makan siang tadi berarti lebih dari nomor lokerku, dan aku benar!_

_"Cepat beritahu aku!" aku memaksanya._

_"14344, kode rahasia para gadis untuk mengatakan ' aku benar – benar mencintaimu. ' "_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Lihat? Loker ini berawal dari sini dan berakhir sampai diujung lorong ini. Aku ingin kalian berdua jalan dengan berjongkok dari sini hingga kesana, kembali seperti itu, ingat untuk berbaris. Aku akan berada didalam ruanganku, kalau kalian berdua berani berbohong ….. ?" Mr. Jung terus – terusan berbicara tapi aku hanya memikirkan tentang angka – angka itu._

_Mungkinkah Kyungsoo mengetahui arti dibalik angka itu? Itu mungkin saja .._

_"Mengerti?" Mr. Jung bertanya membuatku bangun dari lamunanku._

_Aku mengangguk dan mulai berjongkok._

_Aku mulai berbaris menyusuri lorong, pikiranku terlalu sibuk untuk mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo katakana._

_"Sorry … " hanya kalimat itu yang dapat kutangkap. Sejujurnya itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Jika saja aku dapat mengendalikan emosiku, mungkin saja dia tidak akan berteriak tentang .. angka itu._

_"Lupakan." Aku menjawab dengan dingin hanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan kami. Tapi dia tetap saja membicarakannya._

_"Aku tidak menyalahkan jika kau memang marah, karena ini semua adalah salahku, seandainya aku tidak menutup loker itu dengan keras mungkin saja kita tidak akan … "_

_"14344.." aku keceplosan._

_Tidak. Ini tiba – tiba. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Bagaimana jika dia tahu tentang kode itu? Bagaimana jika sebenarnya dia tidak menunjuk pada lokerku …_

_"Uh, Ap-apa?" oh tidak, jangan bertanya. Tolong, jangan bertanya. Aku harus berbicara apa? Uh.._

_"Itu. Lokerku." Aku menunjuk keatas._

_Tentu seperti yang telah kuperkirakan? Seolah – olah dia akan mengetahuinya. Seolah – olah dia akan mengerti. Seolah – olah dia mengetahui arti tersembunyi dari nomor loker itu._

_"Ya. Lokermu."_

_Segera setelahnya, aku menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo memperlambat langkahnya, aku berdiri dan berjalan kearahnya, aku yakin dengan apa yamg ingin kulakukan._

_Aku ingin melindungi Kyungsoo._

_"Yah.. apa yang mau kau lakukan .. !" dia protes, tapi aku tidak ambil pusing. Tidak, saat aku mengetahui kesakitannya._

_Tentu saja, aku juga berada dalam kesakitan, tapi siapa yang peduli? Kyungsoo lebih penting daripada kram pada kakiku._

_"Ap-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" dia bertanya._

_Bukankah ini sudah jelas?_

_"Aku ingin menikmati hari terakhir dimusim panas." Denganmu …_

_Saat aku berjalan menuju lapangan, dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang kugendong, aku sampai tidak menyadari bagaimana kakiku sudah merintih kesakitan, aku kira Kyungsoo menyadarinya, dia menyuruhku untuk menurunkannya. Kulakukan seperti yang kukatakan._

_Tapi dengan segera aku membiarkan Kyungsoo turun, dan niatan-ku lari dariku, Kyungsoo tak lagi ada dilenganku; dalam gendonganku.._

_"Summer is ending, and it's extra warm."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seandainya aku bukanlah seorang pengecut, mungkin saja dia tetap ada dalam gendonganku.

Tapi, semua sudah berakhir. Aku merindukan semua kesempatan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**September 2007**

* * *

_"Jongin-ssi?" aku mendongak dari buku yang sedang kubaca dan seorang gadis telah berdiri didepanku. Seorang gadis dari tahun angkatan yang sama atau mungkin saja lebih muda satu tahun._

_"Ya?" apa gadis ini akan mengutarakan perasaannya? Oh tidak, jangan. Gadis ini terlihat sangat lugu dan rapuh, dia mungkin tidak menerima penolakan._

_"Uh.. kau tahu bagaimana seisi sekolahan tahu tentang kau yang menjadi orang terdekat dari Kyungsoo."_

_Tunggu! Jangan beritahu aku jika gadis ini mendengar rumor antara aku dan Kyungsoo?_

_"Uh, ya. Ada apa?"_

_Aku melihatnya sedang memandangi seluruh sudut Perpustakaan, sebelum dia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda, dia menyodorkannya didepanku dan membungkuk "Tolong berikan surat ini padanya, senior."_

_Aku menatap pada gadis itu dengan mata melebar "Ap-apa?"_

_Gadis itu menatapku, pipinya nampak bersemu merah "A-aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk memberikan ini kepada senior-Kyungsoo, jadi aku pikir kau mungkin bisa membantuku untuk memberikan surat ini untuknya. Tolonglah senior, aku benar – benar menyukai Kyungsoo."_

_Dan ada retakan didadaku._

_Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi aku merasa ragu dan ketakutan? Sekarang seseorang menyukainya, seorang gadis._

_Seorang gadis yang baik, aku khawatir untuk melangkah mundur._

_"Tentu saja. Siapa namamu?" aku bertanya sambil memasang senyum palsu saat aku meraih amplop berwarna merah muda itu._

_"Krystal. Jung Krystal." Dia tersenyum dan kembali membungkuk._

_"Terima kasih, senior." Dia meringis, dan berakhir dengan bahagia, Kyungsoo akan tahu bagaimana perasaannya._

_Setidaknya gadis ini punya keberanian, meski hanya lewat secarik kertas, setidaknya dia sudah berusaha._

_Dia beruntung jika Kyungsoo menerima pernyataannya._

_Aku bertanya pada gadis itu tentang kelas terakhirnya hari ini jadi aku bisa memberikan info padanya tentang apa yang terjadi; Kyungsoo menerimannya atau tidak._

_Panggil aku kejam tapi aku memilih pilihan kedua._

_"Ms. Choi, dibawah kelas 3-B."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Setelah Professor menyuruh kami keluar dari kelas, aku memutuskan untuk menjadikan ini momen penting menyangkut Krystal._

_Setelah gadis itu mengharapkan sesuatu dariku._

_Tapi saat aku melihat Kyungsoo tertawa, aku menyadari bahwa ini akan sulit._

_Karena, Kyungsoo seharusnya menjadi milikku._

_Saat tawanya reda dan perlahan, atmosfer berubah menjadi hening, aku ingat, Krystal. Tidak akan adil jika aku hanya mengabaikan gadis itu._

_Dan akhirnya, meski terlihat sulit, aku memberikannya satu kali kesempatan._

_"Kyung … ?" aku berbisik. Berdo'a agar aku mendapat jawaban yang kuinginkan._

_"Oh?" dia menatapku dengan mata itu, kedua mata yang menyambutku saat hari pertama kami bertemu. Mata yang membuatku jatuh cinta hanya dalam seper-sekian detik. Kedua mata bulatnya itu yang akan selalu menjadi kelemahanku._

_Dan saat aku melihat bahwa iris coklatnya menatapku dalam harap, aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, apa aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar?_

_"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Krystal?" kalimat itu terlontar keluar dan aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dengan segera setelah aku mengatakan kalimat itu, matanya berubah menjadi kelam, dia menatapku seakan – akan aku mengatakan suatu hal yang tidak pernah dia kira akan kukatakan._

_"Kyung.." aku memanggilnya, aku suka saat namanya lolos dari bibirku, sama seperti aku memanggil malaikat. Panggil aku egois tapi aku ingin menjadi satu – satunya orang yang dapat memanggil Kyungsoo, Kyung._

_"Oh, ya …" apa maksudnya ' Oh, ya' ?_

_' Oh, ya ' karena kau menyukai Krystal atau ' Oh, ya ' karena tidak ada apa – apa dengan Krystal._

_"Apa?" aku bertanya. Aku hanya bertanya._

_"Ya, aku pikir dia baik." Dan hanya rentetan kata – kata itu yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat semuanya berantakan._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sepulang sekolah, aku menemui Krytal._

_Aku memasuki kelasnya, dan saat dia melihatku, wajahnya terlihat penuh dengan harap, dan aku pikir, gadis ini beruntung. Beruntung karena Kyung mungkin saja mau menerimanya._

_"Aku sama sekali belum memberikan suratmu. Tapi aku sudah menyinggung namamu. Dan dia mengatakan dia mengetahuimu."_

_"Hanya itu?" dia bertanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya._

_Tidak._

_"Ya."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan aku merasa sangat bodoh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desember 2008**

* * *

_"Yah, sudahkah kau mendengar?"_

_Sejujurnya, aku sedang tidak mood. Kyungsoo tidak masuk sekolah hampir dua minggu, dan yang terpenting, dia sama sekali tidak menjawab satu-pun panggilanku._

_"Yah Jongin." Chanyeol menguncang bahuku, aku mengeluarkan erangan menandakan dia untuk berbicara._

_"Kyungsoo ada di kantor sekarang." Dan itu merebut perhatianku._

_Aku buru – buru menatapnya dan memintanya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya._

_"Aku mendengarnya disini karena dia akan pindah. Ketua Siswa mengatakan bahwa mereka mendengar Kyungsoo pindah ke Kanada."_

_"Apa? Ka-kanada?" Chanyeol menatapku dengan mata melebar._

_"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu?" dia bertanya, tapi aku tidak peduli, aku berlari keluar tapi mengapa guru harus muncul sekarang?_

_"Jongin, mau kemana kau?"_

_"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, Ms. Choi. Tolonglah. Ini kesempatan terakhirku." Aku memohon, dia menatapku sebelum menyingkir "Pergilah, tapi jangan sampai terkena masalah."_

_"__Terima kasih. Terima kasih." Aku membungkuk dan berlari. Berlari dimana Kyungsoo ada disana._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo, dimana dia?" aku bertanya pada sekretaris di kantor._

_"Dia masih berbicara dengan Kepala Sekolah."_

_Aku tersedak udara dan aku membungkuk padanya._

_Aku berjalan ke depan pintu masuk sekolah, ketika aku menyandarkan punggung pada pilar, aku melihat matahari musim dingin bersinar pada lapangan yang tertutupi oleh salju._

_Ini musim dingin, tapi mengapa aku merasa hangat?_

_Jika Kyungsoo benar – benar pindah, dapatkah aku tetap mencintainya?_

_Musim panas datang dan pergi silih berganti, perasaanku masih disegel dan terkurung entah di bagian mana dihatiku, khawatir bahwa dinginnya musim dingin dapat mengurangi kehangatannya._

_"Hei."_

_Suara itu. Aku melihatnya makin mendekat padaku. Senyum itu, dia mengeluarkannya lagi._

_"Hei."_

_Mengapa kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku jika kau akan pindah? Mengapa kau tidak mengangkat panggilanku? Mengapa sekarang kau datang dengan senyum itu?_

_"Bukankah seharusnya kau ada di kelas?" dia bertanya dengan suara seperti semua baik – baik saja._

_Tapi tidak. Dia akan pergi dan aku tetap ada disini. Dia akan pergi jauh disaat aku terpuruk dengan perasaanku sekarang._

_"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu sebelum kau pergi."_

_Dia menatapku seperti dia sudah tahu apa yang akan kukatakan, seperti dia juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama._

_Do Kyungsoo,_

_Label sahabat, aku membencinya. Jika saja aku punya keberanian, aku sudah memberitahumu sejak lama._

_Kau. Do Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun atau siapapun didunia ini. Aku ingin kau selalu ada disisiku, selamanya. Aku ingin tetap membuatmu dipelukanku, aku ingin tidur saat malam disampingmu dan membangunkanmu dalam buaianku. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang selalu ada untukmu saat kau sedih atau bahagia. Aku ingin kau tetap ada disini .._

_Perlahan aku mendekatkan diri padanya, aku mengambil nafas, aku mencintaimu dengan sangat, Do Kyungsoo._

_"14344."_

* * *

**- t b c -**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar memberi review : saeng **Fishyhae Xiaolu**, **OhSooYeol**, **Sexy Rose**, Kaisa, **9493room**, **amaliaexotics**, **yamanaka aya**, nicha, **ArraHyeri**, **BaekYeoleuuu**, , shotix, **Baby Panda Zi** **TaoRis EXOtics**, puputkyungsoo, **Kazuma B'tomat**, **Dini Kusuma**, **DwitaDwita**, **Eclaire Oh**, j8gn, **Tsabita EXOtics**, **pyenzz**, cho hyunra, **megajewels2312**, , **JungRae13**, **baekyeolidiots**.

Juga untuk yang sudah mem-**follow** atau mem-**fav** fanfiction ini.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca – tapi tidak review atau apalah – terima kasih…


End file.
